epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Cyclone
Emerald cyclone 5.png|EBF5 Emerald Cyclone.png|EBF4 The Emerald Cyclone is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Emerald Cyclone is an angular bow that wraps around itself at both ends. It is a bright emerald color, hence the name. However, in ''EBF5, ''if equipped with the Cow Costume, Maid Outfit, or Ninja Skirt, it becomes black in color with white on the grip and the top of both limbs of the bow. It is a more offensive version of Sky Feather, packing higher and boosts and three secondary effects — Shockwave bonus spell, status and Piercing Shot counter. It works notably well against the Praetorian MKII boss, which is weak to Wind, has high for the counter to shine, and uses two powerful buff skills without having any Dispel resistance. However, Emerald Cyclone won't be available yet if the player decides to fight the boss right after obtaining the required key item, The Hammer. The EBF5 version is pretty much exactly the same as it was in EBF4, with the only difference being that its Shockwave unleash has been removed and now it has a chance to randomly cast Hurricane between turns instead; since Hurricane has a chance to inflict , the weapon can essentially boost its own Wind elemental damage even further every once in a while, in a similar fashion to the Desert Scorpion. Found on the Battle Mountain, specifically in one of four chests at the entrance screen, after beating the eight-wave foe rush with foes from Lava Cave that appears as a Fire Elemental. Thermal Boots are required to get there. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Tired |res3num = long100 |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 6 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Geode |item42number = 4 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 12 |item52 = Geode |item52number = 6}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Tired |res3num = long100 |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 6 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Geode |item42number = 4 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 12 |item52 = Geode |item52number = 6}} Found inside a chest in the Crystal Caverns,two screens east of the entrance, to access the chest the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle must be solved. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25%20% |lvl3ATK = 40%30% |lvl4ATK = 55%45% |lvl5ATK = 70%60% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25%20% |lvl3MAG = 40%30% |lvl4MAG = 55%45% |lvl5MAG = 70%60% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AutoSkillPower = 50 |AutoSkillChance = (75%) |item21 = Cactus |item21number = 2 |item31 = Cactus |item31number = 8 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 3 |item42 = Cactus |item42number = 16 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 10 |item52 = Leather |item52number = 8 |note = Before the v2 update, cast Whirlwind (with 65/3 power and 150% modifier) instead of Hurricane. }} * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 25% |lvl1MAG = 50% |lvl2MAG = 70% |lvl3MAG = 90% |lvl4MAG = 115% |lvl5MAG = 140% |lvl1DEF = -25% |lvl2DEF = -25% |lvl3DEF = -25% |lvl4DEF = -25% |lvl5DEF = -25% |lvl1MDF = -25% |lvl2MDF = -25% |lvl3MDF = -25% |lvl4MDF = -25% |lvl5MDF = -25% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 15% |lvl3EVA = 20% |lvl4EVA = 25% |lvl5EVA = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Weak+Tired |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |AutoSkillPower = 65/3 |item21 = Cactus |item21number = 2 |item31 = Cactus |item31number = 8 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 3 |item42 = Cactus |item42number = 16 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 10 |item52 = Leather |item52number = 8}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna